The New Power
by tomwilliams1990
Summary: Vince McMahon Names a New Face as the WWE Commissioner see how he does in his new Role


WWE Raw opened as The Chairman Vince McMahon came to the ring.

Vince holding his microphone began cutting a promo

"As you will know I am Vince McMahon The most important man in WWE and the owner of the company to boot, last week I fired John Lauranitis After several weeks of appraisal well tonight I have hired a replacement and that man will be performing as Raws Commissioner, He will be revealed to you Later tonight Where he will Announce tonights Main Event... Thank You

Vince Walks from the ring to the back heading towards his office Next to it was a new Office Marked Commissioner; the new man had arrived and was Adjusting in his office Vince Knocked

"Come in" Smooth English Voice Replied

Vince Walked in

"How're you settling in Zander" Vince said in his gravelly Voice

"Ah Mr McMahon It's going Well Thank you for the opportunity " the young blonde man replied "I've Set up the Main Event I'm very keen on Pushing the women's division So The Belles vs. Hart Princess/Deadgirl Falls count Anywhere" Zander explained

Zander was a tall blonde man of medium build he had bright blonde hair and always wore Suits

"Good choice, I'll leave it to you to let the Girls know about the Match, Plus it'll do you good to meet some of the Superstars/Divas" Vince said as he left the office closing the door behind him

Zander pulls his Phone from his pocket and schedules a couple of tweets to go out on the WWE commissioner account. Zander loved Twitter and knew he was contractually obliged to post things in his new role so he was happy to do it

Satisfied with the posts he took a long hard sip from his travel Cup of Tea and grabbed his Jacket putting it on Exiting the Office

He walked through the Arena stopping at The Undertakers locker Room he always had a Big Room Where his Inner Circle Always Dwelled.

He rapped on the Door three times  
The Door opened revealing the Eldest Daughter of The Legendary Undertaker Angel she looked the man in her doorway curiously obviously not recognising him

"Afternoon, Zander Darke I'm the new WWE Commissioner" the Blonde man Explained to the Confused Woman whose features lightened somewhat as he explained

"Who is it Ang" The voice of Kristy Hart- Smith Spoke as she Walked over joining her friend

Angel turning to Kristy spoke  
"He says he's the new commissioner" She said

"I'm here because Vince told me I should let you know you're both in the Main Event Tonight, My first Order in the job" Zander added

"Wait what? Main Event..." Kristy said loudly

Zander Smirked " Yup Main Event, Things are about to change here And If you'll excuse me I'm due to Announce myself to the WWE Fans" He said tipping his hat as he Walked off down the Hall towards Gorilla leaving the two Divas Looking intrigued at the Meeting.

Zander continued his walk towards the gorilla position Ready for his Unveiling as his music Hit he walked out onto the Stage walking down the Ramp and into the ring he grabbed a mic from a ring hand

"As I'm sure you all know I am the new Commissioner, Now as it is my job to create change here in WWE I want you all to know things are going to be different around here, For a start The Title of Divas is Gone, That division is the Women's Division and will remain as Such

As proof of my Resolve Tonights Main Event will be Women's Tag team Action  
The Bella Twins will lock up with The Deadgirl and The Hart Princess"

He crosses the Ring and Continues  
"that being booked there are questions you all want to know the Answers to  
1. Yes I am from England  
2. No I do not drink tea with the queen  
3. Mr McMahon Hired Me after I contacted him, I'm not going into details but He liked my thesis

So Thank you all for hearing me out and to the Roster in the back any worries Come and talk to me my Ears are always open and I want to help Thank You

Zanders Theme plays as he walks up the Ramp and through the Curtain returning to his Office

~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~  
the main Event in Full Swing a Loud Knock Echo's the Commissioner's office

Zander watching the match absent minded Yells "Enter"

The door swings open as WWE World Champion Randy Orton walks in

Zander keeps watching the match on the flat screen TV on the wall

"Sup champ?" Zander says with a smirk

"Why am I not in the main event?!" Orton seems to demand

Zander puts on a face of Confusion  
"Sorry I didn't quite hear you come again?" Zander replies

Orton begins to lose his composure  
"You heard me I am the face of WWE I should be in all the main Events the face You're using Takers Unproven daughter as the main eventer is Disgraceful, Not only is it a divas match but it's her Someone whose in the company based on who her father is"

Zander quietly listens before grinning as he speaks

"Your blatant Hypocrisy aside Randy, I Quite like My main Event but since you want in the main event So much How's about you have next week's main event, But in fairness As I didn't tell deadgirl she was main eventing till an hour prior to her match, I'll tell you your opponent next week, Now Randy if you don't mind I was watching the best Raw main event in a decade and you are interrupting me, So kindly Piss off" Zander says as the double belt carrying Champion Skulks away

Zander Smirks and closes the door before continuing to watch the match which Ended pretty Soon after as The Deadgirl Dropped Brie Bella with a tombstone for the pin  
Celebrating with her long time best friend as Raw went off the Air

Zander Smiled at a good first show as he Put his Tablet PC into its Carrying case then into his Shoulder Bag getting up from his desk and putting his Hat on  
Walking from his office as he was leaving the Arena he Ran into the Rhodes Brothers both Proudly wearing their Tag team titles

"Fellas" Zander said with a Smile

Gold's eyed the new commissioner warily

Cody however shook hands with the Commish before speaking

"Don't mind Him, I'm sure you know Authority Around here hasn't been too good to us lately, and you Prompting change is somewhat intriguing"

Zander Smiles before Replying  
"Yeah I know the history, Let me tell you I'm all about putting the most entertaining Matches on for the fans I had a certain Viper trying to throw his weight at me earlier, Something about Women in the main event making his balls itch" He said that last bit with his Eyes Rolling

"Randi will do that" Cody said Supressing a laugh

"Since I've seen you guys I need Number 1 Contenders for those Belts you guys are wearing, so I'm thing Fatal Four Way next week on Raw Winners get you boys at the Rumble, Sound good?"

Cody looks at Zander  
"Yeah we're on board with you"

Zander heads towards the parking Lot

"Nice meeting you guys". Zander Says

AN  
Just trying this out Let me know if you want more  
...


End file.
